A-Z one shots of PJOHoO
by FanFictionWriter2000
Summary: Basically what the title says. I know so far this story includes Percabeth, Thalico, Traite, Jiper and Leyna. There might be more characters if people want them. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY THOUGHTS Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my second story so please give me feedback. This one shot is Percabeth!**

Awake and Asleep

PERCY

I stood in the doorway of her cabin starring at her. Her blonde hair hung loosely around her shoulders as she slouched over her blue prints.

Ever since she was given the opportunity to rebuild Olympus she hasn't left her cabin weeks.

I sigh and walk over to her table and tap her shoulder. I can't see her face so I gently shake her; still nothing.

Just then her half-brother Malcolm walks into the cabin. He takes one look at Annabeth and sighs, "She finally crashed,"

I look at him questionably and ask, "What do you mean?"

"She hasn't slept in days. She is always up working on the designs. No one can get her to sleep, she won't listen. We have a pool going around the cabin on when she would finally sleep,"

I nod and turn my attention to my sleeping girlfriend. She now has turned her head and I can see her mouth slightly open as she breathes in and out. She is so cute when she is asleep.

Malcolm gets something and leaves shutting the door rather loudly behind him.

The sound is loud enough to wake Annabeth. She jerks upright frantically looking around until her eyes find mine.

She relaxes and gives me a light kiss on the lips, "Hey Seaweed Brain,"

"Hey Wise Girl are you finally awake?"

"Oh my gods I feel asleep?! I need to catch up on the time I missed. I need to get someone from the Hephaestus cabin to look the blueprints over…,"

I cut her off, "No you don't need to do any of that yet. You need to sleep, now," now I can see her face clearly, she has bags under her eyes and her eyelids are slightly drooping.

"Percy I can't I have to finish these designs for Olympus,"

"You can do that later but you look really-"

"Percy, do you know how many things I have to do? I don't have time to sleep,"

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. I will leave you alone for two hours and if you are still awake I will leave you alone and not butt in…,"

"Awesome, deal," she says hunching back over her blue prints.

"But if you aren't, then you have to put this whole Olympus project out of the window for three days and do everything I say,"

"Yeah whatever," she says waving her hand at me.

"Ok I'll leave," I say walking out of the door I look back at her and smirk, "I am so winning deal," I mutter.

ANNABETH

Gods can no one understand I have work to do? I have a deadline to reach.

As soon as Percy shut the door I immediately begin to scribble down more measurements on my blue prints.

I have to admit I am really tired, and my bed is just over there… no can't fall asleep. I have to win this bet.

But I am so tired… no must stay awake.

PERCY

Two hours later I go back into the Athena cabin. As I open the door I hear faint snoring and I smile to myself.

Annabeth is still at her desk so I gently lift her and set her on her bed. I have to push a stack of papers off the bed (She is so gonna kill me for that) and set her down.

She is so peaceful when she is asleep. Not yelling at me or calling me an idiot.

I gently kiss her forehead and leave her a note: _I win_

The next three days were pure fun. Finally Annabeth stopped worry about Olympus and started having fun. Then when the three days were up she went back to her designs.

I just have to wait a few more days until I can make the bet again. Next time for longer. But I know this time she might try a little harder to stay awake.

**Finally done. Tell me if it was good or not, constructive criticism is welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**There you go, I know its short but I need inspiration. This is a Tratie one**

Baby Names

KATIE

I sit on the couch absentmindedly rubbing my seven month pregnant stomach; it's a boy much to my dismay, but I'll love him anyway.

Travis comes into view. He smiles at me and joins me on the couch wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me onto his lap.

He kisses my head and asks, "How are you today?"

"Fine, besides the fact that I am pregnant with a baby who insists on kicking me every ten minutes!" I say poking my stomach.

"Katie, Katie, don't blame Junior for being restless. You're just too sensitive,"

"That reminds me, we need to name him,"

I feel his chest rumble as he laughs, "What's wrong with Junior?"

"Everything, Travis we are not naming him Junior,"

"Fine, what about Travis-,"

"No,"

"Sheesh Katie you don't have to be so mean," he faked sobbed.

"Get over yourself," I grumble.

"Okay, okay what about… Conner,"

"NO, we are not naming him after you or your idiotic brother!" I exclaim, "What about Jacob or Edward?"

"Those are all Twilight names," Travis looks at me weird.

"Ha! So you did pay attention to the movies and my rambles!"

"Ok, so maybe I did," he holds his hands up in defeat, "What about James?"

"No,"

"Aww come one Katie, James is a cool name," Travis whines.

"No. What about Jack or Ben?"

"Nah, too popular,"

"And James isn't?"

"Fine, what else do you got?"

"Zachary?"

"No,"

"What about Chase?"

"Chase sounds good, what's his middle name?"

"Charles," I answer right away.

"Okay, Chase Charles Stoll," Travis says trying it out.

"I like it,"

"I love it," he says planting a kiss on my lips, "Now if it's a girl-"

"Travis, it's a boy! We checked!" I exclaim.

"Ok, ok. But you never know,"

"Travis!"

"Ok fine, Chase it is," He says smiling.

"Finally I can stop calling him baby,"

"I can't wait for this,"

"You think I'm not? I am waiting for the day where I can go three hours without having him kick me,"

Travis chuckles and I snuggle closer to him. We can't wait for you to get here Chase.

**I am done for now. I am trying to update weekly but school gets in the way. Please review and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone who actually reads my stories! I am back! Sorry I was gone, school just started and I am moving so I have to get things packed up. Soory for this one being really short, I felt the need to post a chapter because the guilt was eating me alive. so I wrote this at 1:15am in the morning so it might be crap.**

**Anyway here is a Jiper one shot **

Cloud Watching

PIPER

I am feeling really nervous, this is Jason and mine's 6 month anniversary and he is taking me somewhere he is determined to keep secret.

Jason had me blindfolded and was leading me somewhere. We seemed to be walking in the woods because every so often I could hear the faint crunch of the dirt beneath me.

Out of nowhere my foot catches on something and I tumble forward. I brace for the impact but it never comes.

I feel someone's arms go around my waist and slowly bring me back up to my feet.

"Can I take the blindfold off before you kill me?" I exclaim.

"Fine, we're almost there," he says untying the cloth.

My eyes are met with a picnic in a meadow. I gasp, "Oh my gods did you plan this," I say softly.

"Yeah, had a little help from Thalia and Hazel though,"

I sit down on the blanket and motion him to come and sit with me. He smiles and drops next to me.

He takes out some sandwiches out of the basket and I nibble on mine lightly while Jason takes huge bites.

I sigh and lie down on the blanket and look up at the clouds. Jason joins me and we both just lay there looking up.

Pretty soon my dyslexia starts kicking in and decided to point out the shapes.

"Hey, Jason,"

"Yeah Pipes?"

"That cloud over there looks like a bicycle," I say pointing.

"No, that looks like a house,"

"No look because there are the wheels and then there are the handlebars… ok now I see what you mean,"

He laughs and pulls me closer to him as we continue on with our game.

After a while I wonder out loud, "What would it be like to touch a cloud? I've always wondered that since I was a kid, like I would see them in the sky and they look so fluffy. They look so relaxed,"

Jason sits up and looks at me for a second; a plot turning in his head. I prop my body up with my elbows giving him a questioning look when suddenly he grabs my waist and we are flying through the sky.

I let out a shriek and then I laugh a bit. He finally stops when we are high enough to the cars (which look like ants now) drive past the border of camp.

It's funny really, they are so close to something beyond what their brains can hold; and yet they are so far from just crossing the border.

"So that one over there looks like a baby now," Jason says breaking me out of my thought. I look over to where he is pointing and laugh, "That is not a baby! That looks like kid on a bicycle,"

"Whatever I am still right,"

"Sure you are. I like cloud watching better from up here,"

"Yeah me too,"

With that he leans down and our lips meet. Forget what Annabeth says about underwater kisses; cloud kissing is way better.

**Please anyone who reads this story review!**

**Thanks to The Goddess of Idiots for reviewing**

**even if its just a simple one, it still means a lot to me!**


End file.
